Under the 5 o'Clock Sky
by LittleDaisy80
Summary: Ryo gives Kahoko a little soccer lesson to help her relax. Just a little something short and sweet for those Ryotaro X Kahoko fans out there. Enjoy- R&R! :


I ripped my bow across my strings in frustration.

"Sorry Tsuchiura-kun, I just can't concentrate today. I have finals coming up, a major competition- Zhao Liang will be judging; he's an amazing conductor from China- and along with that, I have this performance coming up with you- don't get me wrong, I'm really looking forward to it- but I'm just not in my right mind, and I'm just wasting your time-,"

Ryotaro had stood up from the piano bench and squeezed my lips shut like a duck. My eyes flew around from side to side in confusion.

"It's alright," he soothed. "We all have those times when things are just crazy."

Ryo took his hands from my mouth and I slumped my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Tsuchiura-kun. No matter what I do, I just can't relax. I tried meditating, yoga, baking… None of them work!"

"Why don't we try soccer?" he suggested.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, so I know P.E.'s not your favorite part of the day, but we haven't reached the soccer unit yet. You could have some major unfound talent."

I was not fazed.

"Oh, come on! I'm the captain of the soccer team, remember? By the time I'm through with you, you'll be the first pick for any captain's choice teams!"

"That sounds scary," I said simply. Picking up my violin, I added, "Besides, this may just be a sign for me to keep working at it." In a heartbeat, Ryotaro snatched the violin from my grasp and threw it into its case.

I looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

He flashed a billion dollar smile. "Following my plan, of course."

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and stamping my foot for emphasis.

"Well then, up you go!" Ryo said, throwing me over his shoulder.

I gasped. "Tsuchiura Ryotaro, put me down this instant!" I shrieked. Ignoring me, he used his free hand to push the door open and led me out of the room. "I am not a potato sack! Put me down!"

A few people opened their doors, annoyed looks plastered on their faces. Of course, Len's was one of them.

"Quiet down, Hino-san. You don't want to disturb the other musicians, right?"

"I thought the rooms were soundproof!"

"You're too loud for the soundproof rooms," Ryo chuckled. I was getting agitated, but I didn't say anything. He was right; I should relax. Besides, I didn't want to end up being obsessed like Len.

I stood in the middle of the field, looking from the soccer ball to Ryotaro.

"Just try kicking it," he called as he stood by the goal. I shook my head. "It won't hurt to try," Ryo pointed out.

I stared at the ball for a moment, then kicked it blindly. Or at least, I tried to kick it. I actually kicked the air above it, and the ball didn't move an inch.

Ryo was hunched over in laughter, and my faced stained beet red. "D-don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so funny," he laughed.

"That's it, I'm done!" I turned on my heel to walk away. Relaxing my butt crack, this was embarrassment.

"Wait, Kahoko!" he yelled out. I froze and stiffly turned my head around. _Did he just call me Kahoko? _Ryotaro covered his mouth involuntarily.

"Oops," he squeaked. "Sorry, K- ah, Hino-san. I meant to say Hino, but Kahoko just popped out. Then again, how would you feel if I called you Kahoko? I mean, we're close, right?"

"How would you feel if I kicked this ball into your face?" I responded.

"Pft, you couldn't do that if you tried!" Ryo mocked.

How dare he? "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" I attempted another swipe at the ball, and the point of my brown shoes slipped under the ball, thus kicking the ball in my face.

Ryotaro continued to laugh at me while I held my face, not in pain, but pure embarrassment. Ryo stopped humoring himself and came over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gentleman taking over.

"As alright as I'll ever be playing soccer," I said in a voice muffled by my hands.

"Let me see your face," Ryo said, prying my fingers from my face. His large, rough hands were bigger than my face, and their temperature warmed my face. As his eyes went from my forehead to my nose to my cheeks, I felt a blush dance onto my face again. _He's so close… and he's pretty handsome too. No wonder other girls don't seem to like me, considering how much time I spend with him._

I saw Ryo's eyes linger on my lips, and I thought he was going to kiss me. He seemed to blink out of a daze, and suddenly slapped my cheeks. "You're all good!" he said, jumping up.

"Owie…" I whimpered, this time holding my cheeks out of the stinging pain.

"Let's teach you how to kick a soccer ball!" he declared, expertly kicking up the ball into his hands.

I watched carefully, almost entranced, as he showed me the correct way of kicking the ball- with the insides of your feet- and how to get it to kick in a straight direction. "Try it," he said.

Keeping my eyes on the ball, I snapped my leg forward. The ball went a few yards, and I jumped up and down with glee. "I did it, Ryo! I kicked a soccer ball!" Ryotaro smiled back, and neither of us seemed to realize that I had called him by his first name; let alone without any honorifics.

"Try dribbling it between your feet while running at a slow rate," he suggested. I tried, but instead started kicking with the points of my feet again. Ryotaro stood in front of me, nudging my feet into the correct position. He was so close, I could smell his cologne. Or maybe it wasn't cologne. Maybe it was just his natural scent.

I started a slow jog, keeping the ball within my line of sight. After a few tries, I reached the goal and kicked it in. Ryo cheered, "And Hino Kahoko scores the winning goal!"

I turned back to him, a wide smile stretched across my face. "I can do it! I can score a goal, too! Let's try some more!" Ryotaro chuckled, but agreed nonetheless.

After over an hour, Ryo had taught me how to do pendulums, how to punt, and those knee-kicker thingies. He was an amazing coach; especially patient with someone as stupidly slow as me.

I collapsed on the green field, drenched in sweat. My uniform was also damp. "That was amazing," I breathed.

Ryo laid down next to me. "I hear ya." We just laid there for a while in a comfortable silence, only hummed by our deep breaths.

_**Just me with my best friend, heads together, feet in opposite directions, looking at the 5 o'clock sky in the middle of a soccer field.**_

"Thanks for being so patient with me. I know I'm not the fastest learner on this planet," I said, eyes on a cloud shaped like Mickey Mouse.

"It's nothing, really. Believe me, you'll be my first pick every time in gym."

I smiled at him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Wanna try it again?"

Ryo let out a laugh. "Kahoko, for a little girl like you, you have amazing stamina."

I jumped up and pulled his arm to get him to stand up. "Ryotaro, for a big boy like you, you are amazingly like an old man."

"What did you say?" he asked, a devious smile creeping across his lips. I shrieked and ran from him, only to look back and see that he was hot on my trail. I sprinted from the middle of the field, around the goal, and back to the center circle when Ryo caught me.

Gripping me in his arms, he growled in my ear, "What did you just say? I dare you to say it again."

I giggled and turned my head to look at his sweating face. "You. Are. An. Old. Man." I separated my words, poking his nose each time. He attempted to glare at me, but he was no Tsukimori Len, and we both collapsed in laughter.

I looked at him dreamily. How lucky I was that I could be so close to this handsome boy. He was athletic, musically talented, a gentleman, and handsome…

I was jerked from my thoughts as I felt his lips on mine. I was stunned. And he was kissing me? !

Ryotaro pulled away, whispering, "Kahoko, I love you. More than a best friend should, I know. You have boys all over you, and I'm one of them. I won't deny it anymore, though. I love you, and no one can stop me." I was still frozen stiff. "I know you probably don't like me back the same way, but I just wanted you to know. If you want to cancel the performance because it'll be too awkward, I understand-,"

"Shut up, Ryo," I whispered back, grabbing his face and pressing my lips onto his. "You are perfect to me in every way, and I love you too much to put into words," I said in between kisses. I felt his smile as I kissed him, again and again, deeper kisses each time. His hands were on my back, mine on his face.

"Just one thing I want to establish," Ryo said suddenly, breaking away. I looked at him. "Does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" I just stared at him. "Or not?" his voice was wavering. I just kept staring at him. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I stared at him some more, then broke into a smile.

"Yes. Yes I would like to be your girlfriend, Ryo!" He grinned from ear to ear, kissing me again, us both rising onto our knees, passionately letting our feelings flow into each other.

_**Just me and my boyfriend, heads together, feet in opposite directions, kissing under the 5 o'clock sky.**_

The End

**Hello everyone! So here's a Ryotaro and Kahoko story. It's nothing original, I'm afraid. I haven't had the time to do any long updates with drama, so I just went with something short and sweet. I hope you guys liked it, though! Please review! ~LittleDaisy80**


End file.
